1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure processing apparatus capable of being operated, for instance, in the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices and, in particular, in the process of treating wafers or glass substrates for liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a conventional high-pressure processing apparatus, an radial seal is employed as for a seal section between a lid member and a pressure vessel, wherein an axial force generated under a high pressure medium is received by a press frame and columns (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2001-250821 and No. 2001-280856). Alternatively, a face seal is employed as for a seal section, wherein an axial force is received by a press apparatus, such as a hydraulic cylinder (see, for example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 7-502376, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 9-292181, No. 10-335408 and No. 2001-96103).
In the case of the radial seal type high-pressure processing apparatus, the slide movement of the seal section causes particles to be generated therefrom.
In the case of the face seal type high-pressure processing apparatus, much less particles are generated, because the seal section is not slid any longer. Accordingly, this type high-pressure processing apparatus is suitable for the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices or the like, where the generation of particles is strictly suppressed.
On the other hand, a supplementary apparatus to stir a processing fluid in a high-pressure processing chamber is employed in the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-87306).
There is a requirement that a high-pressure processing apparatus of the face seal type is further equipped with such a supplementary apparatus.
Since, however, the above-mentioned press apparatus is normally employed in such a conventional high-pressure processing apparatus of the face seal type, there exists a possible problem that the above-mentioned supplementary apparatus can not be disposed outside the pressure vessel.